A general approach to designing inhibitors that are selective for a given protein is to determine how a putative inhibitor interacts with a three dimensional structure of that protein. For this reason it is useful to obtain the protein in crystalline form and perform X-ray diffraction techniques to determine the protein's three-dimensional structure coordinates. Various methods for preparing crystalline proteins are known in the art.
Once protein crystals are produced, crystallographic data can be generated using the crystals to provide useful structural information that assists in the design of small molecules that bind to the active site of the protein and inhibit the protein's activity in vivo. If the protein is crystallized as a complex with a ligand, one can determine both the shape of the protein's binding pocket when bound to the ligand, as well as the amino acid residues that are capable of close contact with the ligand. By knowing the shape and amino acid residues comprised in the binding pocket, one may design new ligands that will interact favorably with the protein. With such structural information, available computational methods may be used to predict how strong the ligand binding interaction will be. Such methods aid in the design of inhibitors that bind strongly, as well as selectively to the protein.